


[My inner demons] I’ll teach you.

by EastOfEarth



Category: My inner demons, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: AU, Aphmau - Freeform, Ava is done with them, Ava is their teacher, F/M, Follows canon a lil bit, Friendship, Hot Deamos guys whooooooo, Like really done, Oc is in this story but will have no relationship with any of the canon characters, Romance will come later on, These guys seriously need some help, Why have a couple when you can have a hexagon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEarth/pseuds/EastOfEarth
Summary: So after the Deamos guys settled into Ava’s home, Ava felt like it’s time for them to know basic human knowledge. So in this fic, she’s demonstrating, teaching and letting them experience the human life.





	1. Ava’s kindness and her start of teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REWRITTEN. I WAS NOT SATISFIED HOW IT FIRST TURNED OUT. IT MADE NO SENSE FOR AVA TO BE SO DEPRESSED AND JUST OPENING UP LIKE IT WAS NOTHING.

A/N Okay, I'm changing the time between Deamos and Earth. So one day on Deamos is one day on Earth. This way I could write things without the need to worry about Deamos' state. 

The Deamos and Ava are still the same, only Ava changed a bit to let the story flow normally and the situations are different. If you want accuracy of what really happened, just watch the series. 

"Okay, now that you guys are pretty much living with me and taking me hostage. Maybe it's time for you all to understand some things," Ava said and clapped her hands. 

Asch glared at her, but told her to continue. Ava took a deep breath. "Trust me, I'm not in the mood to argue even more. Just come with me," she said. 

The guys followed her into her room, where Ava pulled out her bra. She stopped Asch before he burned down the cloth. 

"It's a cloth! Just like what you guys are wearing!" Ava explained. "These are what girls call a bra. It's something we use to cover ourselves. That's all. No magic, no source or anything of that," she sighed. 

"What about the girls on that book? They were having a battle," Noi asked. 

Ava shook her head. "Oh my God, no they arent. They aren't fighting at all. That book is called a magazine and you see new clothes on it. That happened to be a bra magazine. So girls like me, could you know… find some cute bras to wear," Ava trailed off and pouted. 

"What need is to have them be cute?" Leif asked. "Why not fierce?"

"Huh? Um… well.. you see… bras aren't usually worn outside. It's more like undergarments. A-And they have sexy bras as well. Girls normally don't come in their bras in front of guys, it's more… uuh.. seductive?" Ava rambled, trying to find the right words to explain. 

None of the guys could grasp what she was saying.

Ava quickly pushed the guys to her bathroom. "Now let's go to the bathroom! You see this? This is what we call a toilet! It's uuh, a thing we use to poop and pee! Oh my God, it feels so weird saying that," Ava explained. 

"Poop and pee? You guys use  _ that _ ?" Asch asked and pointed at the toilet. "But  _ how _ ?" he asked after that. 

Ava massaged her temples. "Okay, you pull down your pants and only your pants. From what I know, some guys when peeing need to stand? I believe they need to stand. But it's best if you sit down on that seat here, pants and underwear down and then just do your business, at least that's what we women do," she said. 

"When your finished pooping, you need to use this called 'toilet paper'. Toilet paper is used to clean up your butt," she said. 

"After you wiped it, put it in here and then pull down this lever. It will get rid of the waste," she demonstrated. 

"And then it disappears in that hole?" Asch asked. To that Ava nodded. She flushed the toilet paper and it was gone. 

It took some time for the guys to process, but when they did, they nodded. To them, this strange thing was easy to understand. Do you business, put it in the thing and then flush. Quick and simple. 

Ava stepped out of her bathroom and right to the living room. She told the guys to sit down and wait as she was going to cook dinner. 

Only Rhys stood up and followed her in the kitchen. "Is there something Rhys?" Ava asked, readying the ingredients. 

"Forgive me for asking, but what are you making?" Rhys questioned and squinted his eyes. He was unsure of what kind of food Ava would be making.

Ava giggled and put the ingredients on the cutting board. "Just some dish I learned from the television," she replied. "Hey Rhys, can you help me cut the chicken into small pieces? I need to brew the water," Ava asked. 

Rhys nodded and grabbed the chicken. He struggled a little bit to cut it. Before he could almost cut off his fingers, Ava stopped him. 

"You need to put your hand like this," Ava said and showed a closed fist. "This way, you won't be able to cut off your fingers," she said and showed Rhys how to cut the chicken. 

Rhys nodded, staring intensely at Ava's hand. This caused Ava to giggle. "Do you guys even cook? This is common knowledge… wait, is it?" she muttered. 

She shook her head and handed the knife back to Rhys. "Here, continue cutting the chicken. Make sure they're cut around this small. It's easier to bite and chew that way," she explained. 

Rhys nodded. He grabbed the knife she handed and used her way to cut the chicken. While Ava and Rhys were cooking dinner, the others were bored. 

"What are they doing!" Asch complained. "It's taking forever!"

"I believe they are making food. We shall wait for them to finish their deeds," Pierce guessed. He was playing with his blade. 

"Whatever they're making must take a long time. Is this normal in the human world?" Leif sighed and glanced at the kitchen. "But I have to admit, it smells amazing," he added. 

Ava then called the guys to come sit at the island. "Sorry for not having a proper table, but this will do for the time being. We'll have to sit here until I bought a new table," she said. 

"You guys don't create?" Noi asked. 

Ava shook her head. "We used to do that a long time ago, but now it's only the ones specialized in this who are making the furniture. It would be nice to create my own table, but I don't think I have the motivation to even make one," she sighed.. 

The others hummed. They all ate the dish and their eyes shined. "This is amazing! Did we really make this?" Rhys asked. 

Ava chuckled. "Yes, yes we did. Now, when you guys are finished eating, I'll teach you about how to use the dishwasher. This way, our plates will be cleaned and reusable," she smiled. 

And with that, they continued eating. 

After Ava had taught them how to use the dishwasher, it was getting dark. Ava yawned, stretching her arms before sitting down on the couch. She exhaled deeply and stared at the ceiling. 

Today was a busy day, Ava thought and closed her eyes. She opened them again, only to see Asch's face hovering over hers. Ava's eyes widened and she froze. 

"A-Asch, what are you doing?" Ava stuttered. The sat up straight and turned herself to face Asch. 

"You've been very informative today, human sorceresses. I'm grateful for your assistance," Rhys butted in out of nowhere, a smile on his face. 

"Huh? O-Oh. It's no biggie! You guys aren't from this planet, so it's normal for me to introduce them. I'm not that great with teaching, nor am I in any ways good at explaining. But I try," Ava replied, chuckling nervously. 

"I have a question for you, human sorceresses," Asch started. "Why are things slow on Earth? Do humans not use magic in order to make it go faster?" he asked. 

Ava sighed. She shook her head. "Honestly, we don't. We don't rely on magic to let things go faster. I guess we've developed so much we aren't using magic at all," she smiled as she lied. Something inside her feels like she needed to tell that. Zza

"Is that even possible?" Leif asked, catching Ava's attention. "Developing so much that magic isn't needed sounds unbelievable," he said. "But seeing what I'm seeing, it's not that unbelievable now. Humans here work very different than- Ow!"

Rhys slapped Leif before he could say any further. With a forced smile, Rhys continued, "We Deamos solely rely on our magic. It's one of our primary way of surviving. The other way is fighting. Anyways, I am very curious as to how humans have developed so much?" 

"Well, if I remember correctly, it was around the time human finally had the ability to grab or something like that. It's been a long time ever since I've learned history. But I believe it started out more than 4000 years ago or something. Humans rarely use magic and some that do will go to trial. You could say that magic is pretty much a taboo around that time," Ava rambled off. She thought deeply before shaking her head. 

"I don't know much after that. Maybe it's better to watch it. There are many videos with the history of Earth. Let me turn on the TV," Ava smiled. 

\--Rhys--

_ Interesting… _ Rhys thought. He watched as Ava turn on the thing called the teevee. Never in his life had he seen a box lit up so much, showing humans inside. 

_ The humans have lived longer than we had, meaning they are very much more developed than we are. Seeing as they rely on other things, are there even magic on earf? Is the human sorceresses even a real sorceresses? _ Narrowing his eyes at Ava, he could only see blurry visions. He squinted to get a good look at the box as well, but struggled. 

"You squint a lot," Ava said out of nowhere, scaring Rhys. He turned to look at her staring at him. Ava then seemed to be in deep thoughts. "Maybe I should take you out to get some glasses," Rhys heard her mumble. 

_ Glasses? _ Rhys was puzzled. What on Earth are these 'glasses'. Were they another thing humans invented. 

Then the box started to play, showing someone with a picture of Earth. There were pictures as well, making it easier for them to understand. 

Ava had already gone elsewhere, maybe her room. Rhys guessed right when he saw her form leaving the bedroom. In her hand was a small thing, where there were paper inside. She seemed to count them before approaching Rhys. 

"Rhys, we're going out tomorrow. I'm going to get you some glasses," Ava said. 

"Hey, why does Rhys get to get glasses?!" Asch growled. He didn't stop when Ava glared at him. The girl then sighed. 

"Do you have problems seeing?" she asked. "Like, when you look at something. Is it blurry, hard to make out? If not, then you don't need glasses. Simple as that."

Rhys was shocked. He hadn't expected the human sorceresses to do something for him nor even describe his problem with his sight. This random act was very… warm and unusual. 

They continued watching until they had a small grasp as to how the human world worked. By then, Ava had fallen asleep. The teevee was still on, lighting up the dark room. 

The human sorceresses was leaning against Noi, her eyes closed as she breathed slowly. No one made an attempt to kill her right there and then. Either because of Rhys himself or Asch.

The most surprising thing was that Asch, aside from few complaints, hadn't done anything damaging. 

It was as if they had become docile. 

The thought of being soft bothered Rhys a lot. They were Deamos, meant to be harsh and brute. But living with the human sorceresses for around 5 sunsets, although he did not want to admit it, changed him in a way. 

Human culture was interesting. Things that were abnormal to him, were normal for the human sorceresses. 

Ava then woke up, sleepily stumbling to her bedroom. Rhys waited in the living room with the rest as the door closed. 

"I don't like this," Leif sighed. "And I'm not talking about the fact she's teaching us. But don't you guys find it strange how we are so… quiet?" he pointed out. 

Asch nodded. "I can agree with Leif on this one( for once). Living with the human sorceresses made us… soft. And not to mention she hasn't taken us out," he said.

"She'll be taking me out," Rhys reminded. "I can go out and then inform you guys what's outside."

Asch sighed. "I meant she hasn't taken us all out. Only one person doesn't count. The human world is dangerous and it's really odd how things differ from ours. It's so calm compared to our world and it's getting on my nerves," he said. 

Rhys had to agree on that one. For some reason, humans here didn't seem to have the same aggression compared to the humans of their world. 

Maybe humans here were ones who weren't hostile?

With that thought in mind, Rhys returned to his own room. 

  
  


\----Ava----

Ava woke up from the bed sinking behind her. Someone was in her room and she had a guess as to who it would be. 

Turning around, Ava was met face to face with Leif, who lied on her bed, facing her with a smirk. Ava mentally punched herself for even thinking he was hot. 

"Uuh, why are you giving me that expression?" Leif asked, raising his brow. 

Ava blushed. "W-Why are you in my bed?" she stuttered. Ava moved away when Leif showed her his toothy smile. She was forcefully pulled back, one of Leif's sickles against her neck. 

Ava's face had gone pale while Leif had one of amusement. He leaned in with a chuckle. "Thank you for your service," he said and was about to swung down his sickle. 

Ava screamed hard, alarming the others. She, now teary, tried to get her way out. Leif was forcefully pulled away by Pierce, who glared daggers at Leif. 

The rest soon walked in, seeing a hysterical Ava and Pierce holding Leif. Ava was sobbing from the shock of almost being murdered. 

"Leif! Why do you always defy my orders! Everyone, leave!" Asch yelled. They did as he commanded and left the room, only leaving Asch behind. 

Asch approached Ava, who was a shivering, sobbing mess. "Stop crying human! Honestly, humans here are so weak," Asch huffed. 

Ava glared at with the most deadliest glare at Asch, taking him aback. "Well, EXCUSE ME for having a heart attack! Unlike in YOUR damn world, humans don't normally put a weapon against someone else! How else would you think I would've reacted?! Get out! JUST GET OUT!" she screamed. She pushed Asch out and slammed the door shut. 

Locking it, Ava fell down on the ground. She felt dizzy, nauseated. She pushed herself up, stumbling to her bed. She then lied down and sighed deeply. Her heart was beating out of her ribcage and Ava knew she wouldn't be able to hold her consciousness any more. 

So she passed out. 

  
  


\---Noi---

Noi glanced at the door and then back at the rest. Leif was being scolded by Rhys and Asch, who were both furious and for the right reason. 

"She's our prisoner! We shouldn't kill her if we don't know anything about the human world! Especially since we're now learning!" Asch yelled. 

Noi lost interest in the arguing, walking to the bedroom. He knocked on the door, hearing no response. 

_ Maybe the human sorceresses is asleep _ , he thought. He heard some soft sobbing from the other side and raised his brow.  _ Can humans cry so easily _ ? he thought, curious about the thought. He didn't realize humans were as fragile as that.  _ If they are, how come humans here are the strongest? _

The night turned into day and Noi woke up leaning against the wall. He was face to face with Ava, who was using a blanket. Noi was confused. 

Why would Ava hold a blanket? Was she going to cover him in it? The thought of that seemed surreal for the guy, who stared at Ava's hand. 

"Sorry! You were lying there and looked cold. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Ava asked in worry. This sweet side of her felt odd, but really nice. Noi shook his head, unable to utter something. 

"Human sorceresses Ava, why are you awake?" he asked, taking the blanket. 

"O-Oh that? I'm just going outside to breath some fresh air! Yeah! Tell the others I'll be out for some time!" she said. She quickly ran away, leaving the house. 

Noi blinked, not knowing what to respond. But he did inform the others about Ava's departure. 

\----Ava----

Ava went to the clothing store in the mall. She needed to buy some normal clothes for the guys before they walked out. Counting her money, Ava made sure she brought enough for all five. 

"Ava? What a coincidence!" she heard someone yell her name behind her. Ava's face went pale and she put on her best fake smile.

"Lorelei! Nice to see you as well! What brings you here so early?" she asked. Lorelei clasped her hands, making Ava's smile twitch a little. 

"I wanted to shop for some cute clothes! And having you here, now we can both shop for cute clothes!" Lorelei explained. She pulled Ava right into the clothing shop. 

Ava pulled her hand back. "Yea.. about that. Is it alright for me to ask you for some help? My friends from a different state lost their luggages and now they don't have any clothes. And as a great friend I am! I uuh.. wanted to buy some clothes for them!" she lied. 

"It's a secret as well, since they've helped me and stuff," she added. Lorelei's eyes shined at the thought of Ava having actual friends. 

"Of course! What are your friends like?" she asked, pulling Ava into the men aisle. 

Ava coughed. "Well, let's start with Asch. Asch is pretty brute. He's a more of a bad boy now that I think about it," she started. 

Lorelei hummed. "Does he fit well with the color red?" she asked. Ava nodded. "How tall is Asch?" Lorelei asked. 

Ava thought about it. "Around 1.76 or something like that. I'd like him to wear something bad boy like and with colors of red and black," Ava said. 

Lorelei nodded. She picked out a black leather jacket and some black leather jeans. She then picked out a red shirt. "What about your other friends?" she asked. 

"Okay. Pierce. He's really big, I don't even reach his shoulders. Pierce has a strong build and he is pretty peaceful. He normally wears blue, but maybe black suits him better. He also has this tattoo on his arm," Ava described. 

Lorelei nodded, picking out a tank top with belt like things on the side. She then grabbed out some black jeans. "What size?" she asked. Ava pointed to the biggest size. 

This went on until she bought clothes for all five of them. Ava thanked Lorelei and waved goodbye. Lorelei smiled and waved goodbye as well. 

  
  


Ava returned home with the new clothes, opening her door. 

"Prisoner! Where were you!" Asch yelled. Ava glared at him, putting the bag of clothes down. 

"Spending my money to buy some human clothes for you all," Ava replied. Rhys looked inside the bags. 

"Which one is mine?" he asked. Ava pointed to his and Rhys took it. The others took theirs as well. 

"Just change in your own clothes. I need to ready myself," Ava said. She walked inside her room and came back with combed hair. 

Rhys already finished wearing his own, looking at himself. "Human clothes are extremely light," he commented. 

"Um.. yea, they're supposed to be light. It's so we can move easily in them," Ava replied, finding it odd that they wouldn't understand the whole purpose of clothes. 

She looked around and saw the others struggling to wear their clothes. The sight of it was both pathetic and funny for Ava, but she kept a calm face. 

"Rhys, are you ready to go?" she asked. Rhys nodded. "Well, me and Rhys will be leaving. I'll help you guys put on the human clothes once we come back," Ava said. 

\--Rhys--

Rhys followed Ava outside, looking around. "Forgive me from asking, but what do these 'glaaases' do?" he asked. 

"Oh? Well, glasses help you see better. They're those things we put on our face, like what that man is wearing on his face," Ava explained. 

Rhys saw a weird plate with glass holes on them. Was he going to wear that? Ava brought him to the eye doctor, counting what seemed like paper. 

"I'm so glad I work home," Ava said. Rhys stared at her in confusion. She smiled and told him to pay no mind to what she said, but Rhys was still curious. 

After the check up, Ava went and bought some glasses for Rhys. Rhys himself was waiting on a bench, sighing. 

He had never thought someone would be bothered to take him out, especially just after seeing him struggle with his sight. 

Ava came out with a box. "Open it," she smiled. 

He did and held the glasses. Ava helped Rhys put it on and the guy's eyes widened in shock. 

He could see everything so clearly. It shocked him that such a small object could help him see so much. Rhys couldn't help but smile. 

Ava blushed at the sight of Rhys with glasses. "It suits you a lot," she muttered. "Let's go home before Asch burns down the apartment. And I've bought and extra if this one broke," she said. 

This touched Rhys. He nodded with a smile and followed her back. 

Maybe this human may change something in him.

  
  
  
  



	2. The thing about personal space and bonding.

\----Ava----

Ava rested herself in the water of her bathtub. The feeling of the water touching her body felt nice and relaxing. 

She was glad none of the guys even walked in on her. At least she won't have any perverts watching her. Ava glanced at Johnny, who seemed to be in a good mood. She smiled and closed her eyes. 

"Prisoner, when are you finished?" Asch asked, walking in on Ava. He jumped back in surprise from the screech that left Ava's mouth. 

"What are you doing here?! Have you even heard of privacy?!" Ava screamed, grabbing a nearby bucket and scooping some water. She threw the water at Asch, who backed away. 

"Get out or I'll kill you!" she screamed angrily. Asch quickly left, door shut. 

Ava fell down, taking deep breaths. "Why do I suffer with five stupid horny guys," she groaned. Johnny meowed at that and Ava understood is as 'Really.' 

"They have actual horns Johnny, don't talk back to me like that. Let's just get out, Asch ruined my peace, again," she said. She stepped out the water and covered herself with a towel. 

Walking out, Ava was met with a soaked Asch. She glared at him and walked into her room. "Anyone who dares to come in my room while I'm changing, I'll kill you," she growled. 

She walked in and shut her door, locking it.  _ They reacted in fear once I told them I would kill them. Maybe I should use it more _ , Ava thought. She knew it was a stupid way to force them to stop the things they would do, but it's better this way. 

Ava walked into the living room in her clothes. She sighed, shaking her head. "Can I ask you guys something?" she asked. 

"You don't get to ask anything at all, prisoner!" Asch yelled. 

"Who's the powerful sorceresses? Yes, that's me. Who's house is this? Yes, it's mine. Be lucky I didn't call 911 on you bastards and have you all taken away. So let me make so more ground rules," Ava growled. 

"Anyone and I say anyone who dares to be enter this fuckinh bathroom while this sign is on, is going to be kicked out from this house. Earth isn't like whatever planet you're on. Even IF you are royalty, you're still get kicked out. Capisce?" she said. 

Asch started his fire, glaring at Ava. "You don't get to rule me! And you're certainly not able to kick us out," he yelled. 

Ava laughed. "You wanna try? I can yell anything, scream and people will come and call 911. This is my damn house and you guys are not the bosses of me!" 

Asch stepped in, looking more threatening than ever, but Ava wasn't fazed. She had her eyes on him, showing very well she wasn't scared of him. 

"One word that comes out of your mouth and I will decimate you," he warned. 

"Oh try me," Ava hissed. 

Suddenly Asch started to hiss. Johnny had bitten him on the neck, hissing. "Johnny?!" Ava yelled in shock. 

Asch stepped back, holding his leg. He was as shocked as Ava. 

"You came and saved me! Oh I love you you stupid cat!" Ava coed, hugging her cat. 

She then placed him down. "Seems like Johnny doesn't like you. It's not like him to attack anyone," she laughed. Her laugh soon disappeared. "Asch, if you don't want to get captured, I'd say you better behave. No one here cares if you are royalty. In fact, we don't have princes and princesses here in this place," Ava informed. 

The guys were all shocked. "Then, how do you guys even rule?" Rhys asked. 

"We have a president, who is voted by the citizens. The president is the one making the choices. Every four year, a new president will be chosen. Earth doesn't really have a monarchy anymore, mostly democracy and stuff like that. There are some places that do have kings and queens, but those don't get to make all the choices alone," Ava explained. 

"That's weird," Leif commented. 

"Well, it's earth after all. We have things you guys don't have. You guys have things we don't have," Ava replied. 

\--Asch--

The human sorceress turned herself around, opening the door to her room. She looked behind and sighed. "I have to work now. Please don't disturb me unless it's needed," she said and closed the door behind her.

Asch angrily screamed, frustrated with how the human sorceress had treated him. He was royalty, he was supposed be treated specially! 

He didn't care that there aren't many princes not princesses around, that was not a way to treat royalty. If Ava had been in Deamos, she would've been killed immediately. 

Earth was weird, strange and really peaceful. It was unnerving to the prince of Deamos. He wanted to slam down her door and pull Ava out, but the spirit disapproved of his actions. 

"Prince Asch, I suggest you better calm down now. The human sorceress was incredibly furious and we do not want to risk getting captured. She's our only safe option to learn more about 'Eeaarf'," Rhys said. 

Asch calmed down a little. He sighed. "I know. But it still won't excuse her behavior. We shall let the human sorceress do her magic," he muttered. 

Rhys showed a look of relief, nodding his head. "Yes, your majesty," he said. 

Rhys and the rest left the room, only Asch remained. Asch stood there, looking at the door. He knocked slightly on the door, hearing "Come in." from the other side. He opened the door and walked inside Ava's room. 

Ava was writing on a book, seemingly very busy. "What do you want Asch?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the book. 

"When will you bring us out?" Asch asked. He watched as Ava stopped. She finally looked up and made eye contact with Asch. 

"Right now it won't be smart to let you guys out. You all have so much to learn. Like behaving and stuff like that. I can help you guys with it later, but now I'm busy," Ava explained. 

Asch approached Ava, looking at what she was writing. He was almost invading Ava's personal space. 

"You know Asch, I would appreciate it if you don't stand too close to me right now? I can literally feel your breath," Ava spoke out. She had a slight red tint on her face and looked very nervous. 

Asch stepped back. "When will you be finished prisoner?" he asked. 

"About an hour or two. Just turn on the TV and watch some cartoons. I won't be leaving this room for long," Ava told him off. She was waving her hand, not looking up. 

Asch sighed and left. He knew he could just stay there and annoy the prisoner, but he was tired. Turning on the TV, Asch rested himself and watched everything unfold on the screen. 

  
  


\----Pierce---

Pierce was curious. After Asch had left the room, he came in. He watched as Ava put down a stack of papers, stretching herself out. She started to yawn and looked very sleepy. 

"Hmm? Pierce, why are you here?" Ava asked, her expression very drowsy. 

"I wanted to check up on you. I also wanted to know about your work," Pierce informed, walking towards Ava. 

"Oh me? I work for my dad. He needed someone to check on the papers and stuff. It's weird to work under my dad, but he's very kind to give me the job in the first place," Ava chuckled. 

"What's your dad like?" Pierce asked. 

Ava patted on her bed, telling him to sit on the edge. "My dad? Well, he's very into politics. He can also be very boring, but he's my dad," Ava giggled. She started to doze off a little. "And I'm also sleepy…" she muttered. 

She started to close her eyes, sitting on her bed and sleeping soundlessly. Pierce reached his hand out, brushing a hair strand from her face. 

The human was asleep and Pierce tucked her in. He was pulled by his sleeve by Ava. "Do you mind staying here?" she mumbled sleepily. 

Pierce shook his head. He intertwined Ava's bangs with his fingers and started to pet her. Ava smiled, closing her eyes. 

After a few minutes, soft breathing was heard. Pierce laid down his head. Ava's tiredness has affected him as well. 

That's when he fell asleep as well. 

  
  
  


\----Ava----

Ava woke up from a yell. She opened her tired eyes, meeting face to face with Leif again. Only this time, he was incredibly close. Out of instinct, Ava screamed and fear and pushed Leif away. 

After what happened yesterday, she wouldn't trust Leif to be anywhere near her when she's asleep. Her sleep did, however, wake Pierce up from his nap. 

The giant immediately pointed his long sword at Leif, who blocked it. 

Leif was still on top of Ava and she became more nervous as the time ticks. Much to her relieve, Leif then climbed off her. 

_ I need to teach them about personal space! _ Ava thought as she covered her face. 

"Come on Pierce, don't lie to me, I know you want to kill her as much as I do!" Leif complained. 

"Don't lump me in with you," Pierce growled. He pulled Ava away and hid her behind him. "We're tasked to let her live. But I wouldn't expect a former assassin like you to understand."

Ava's eyes widened in shock.  _ Former assassin?! Leif?! Wait, why am I surprised? _ she thought. She gripped on Pierce's cloth, catching his attention.

Pierce cast her a reassuring look before glaring at Leif, who had an evil smile shown on his face. The door was then kicked open and Asch walked in. 

"Leif! Come with me!" the prince of Deamos yelled once he saw the situation. Leif booed and followed Asch. 

Now Pierce and Ava were left alone in the room. "Thank you, Pierce," Ava said. "I wouldn't even imagine what would happen if you weren't here," she laughed, her tone sad. 

Pierce placed his hand on her head, petting her hair. Ava looked at him with a puzzled expression, but she didn't mind the petting. 

"Heh, I feel much better now. But I need a moment alone," she said. Ava was glad when Pierce nodded.

"Thanks Pierce, you're very kind."

  
  


\---Noi---

Noi noticed that Pierce had been acting a bit weird. And he wasn't the only one. After leaving the human's room, Pierce had this pale look on his face. Noi knew he wasn't supposed to be curious about others' situations, but seeing Pierce all pale like that, he feared that the human sorceress might have done something to him. 

Asch was ,as usual , yelling at Leif for defying his orders again. Rhys stood there, sighing and shaking his head. 

Those 'glaaases' on him suited him, if Noi had to be honest. Then, a plan came in his mind. "Hey Rhys," he called out to the second in command. "Why won't we ask the human sorceress if she could teach us some more about the way humans communicate? I overheard that Ava wouldn't take us out unless we learn more about communication," Noi suggested. 

Rhys's eyes widened. "That's a great idea Noi. I'll ask her," he said and knocked on Ava's door. The door the opened and Ava walked out. 

"Okay, it's time for you guys to learn about privacy and personal space!" she yelled. 

_ Personal space, what's that _ ? Noi thought. He nodded, unsure, but sat down anyways. 

Ava pulled out a big white squary thing, where there were words written on it. 

"Prisoner, why do we need to learn about this personal space?" Asch demanded. 

"You wanted to go out, right? Then sit down and listen! Personal space is something every single human has. Even the brightest one wouldn't want someone invading their privacy," the human sorceress started. 

She put the squary thing down and started to doodle on it. "This here is an oversimplified drawing of a human,  ** _don't judge me_ ** . See this bubble I draw around him? That's called the invisible bubble and this invisible bubble is called 'personal space'. 

Noi ooh-ed, now understanding a little bit. "But why do humans have this?" he asked, extremely curious. 

Noi watched as the human sighed. "Humans have personal spaces, because it alerts them if something is happening. I don't know the exact reason why they have it, but it's really helpful sometimes," Ava ended her How do I explain this better. Uum… It’s kinda like a… hmm…”

The human sorceress was thinking very hard. “I guess you could describe it as some territorial space, but just inside the bubble,” she said. Noi’s mouth opened, now understanding fully about what Ava meant. 

“Fascinating, I was not aware humans would have this kind of bubble," Rhys commented. "However, human sorceress, we'd really like to go out. May I ask for permission to go out with you, again?" 

Ava blinked. "Uuh? Since you asked so kindly, I suppose I can bring you all out today. But before that, maybe it's best to dress up in your human clothes. I mean, there's no problem with what you're wearing right now, but it can attract unwanted attention," she said. 

"Then dress us up, human! We'd been waiting for you to help us," Asch yelled. 

"I swear to God.. Can you speak to me without yelling for once?!" The female sorceress yelled back. 

Noi watched as Asch and Ava started to argue yet again, sighing. "How long will this go on?" he asked Pierce, who shrugged. After a long argument, the two, fortunately for the rest, stopped arguing. 

Ava's face was red and Noi guessed it had to be from anger. The girl sighed. "Why not ask Rhys? He did it so fast," she asked. 

Leif crossed his arms. "I'd rather not hear this guy's smug tone. Besides, our clothes are different. Why can't you help?" he said. 

"Because it's common sense? I mean, girls don't usually clothe grown up men, since we expect them to be able to do it themselves? What else do you want me to say?" Ava replied. 

\----Leif---

Leif wasn't satisfied with that answer, crossing his arms. "Well, we aren't from this world. So shouldn't you be helping?" he asked. Leif knew he was being a bit stubborn. 

Much to his amusement and curiosity, Ava replied with a harsh "NO!". "I will not dress up you guys!" she yelled in disgust. Leif smirked at her, standing up. 

Before Leif could do the next thing, Asch ripped off his clothes. "Dress me!" the stubborn prince yelled. 

A shrill was heard and Ava was covering her face. "WHAT THE- WHY DID YOU RIP OPEN YOUR CLOTHES?! ARE YOU INSANE!" she screamed. After that, the human sorceress went inside her room. Asch followed her inside. 

.

.

.

Leif was amazed at how light the clothes felt. He also felt like he could move more, just what the human sorceress told him. 

What, he can listen too you know?

Anyways, the clothes felt weird. It was unusual for Leif to wear something that's light and not something that's incredibly heavy. 

He looked at Ava, who was sitting in a corner, ears red and back faced. In Leif's honest opinion, she looked really pathetic. 

"I don't like them," Pierce commented. He wore a black piece of cloth, kinda similar to the one he wore before, only his collarbone is showing. 

Leif looked at his own clothes. He wore a white cloth with an extra green overcoat like cloth. Leif didn't expect Ava to choose his color, but he guessed green suited him. 

"Be grateful you guys have free clothes! I spend my goddamn money on those and you better not burn them, speaking to you  _ Asch _ ," Ava growled. 

Asch clicked his tongue. 

"Seeing that you guys have humans clothes on, I think it's best if I bring you guys to the park for a small walk. We can go there tomorrow to explore more," Ava said. 

She led the guys out to a box like thing. Leif immediately went inside, wanting to know what this box does. 

"Now that we're out. I want you guys to call me by my name, Ava. No prisoner nor sorceress. And I forgot to mention, but can you guys remove your horns or hide it again? It's better not to have them shown," Ava suggested. 

The guys nodded and Leif helped Noi remove his horns. They were at the bottom floor and walked out to the outside.

The sorceresse- no, Ava, told them to follow her. Leif looked around in awe. He did see the things before when he first came, but being outside again was some experience. 

The arrived at a place that Ava called, the park. It was mostly empty, with some humans walking around. "Let's find a bench to sit on," Ava said without looking back. She pointed at a bench and they sat on it. 

"What is this 'park'?" Asch asked. 

"The park is a place where I used to go when I was young. Nowadays, not many humans come here because of the thing we called, 'the internet'. In the park you'll get vitamin D, which I believe is something that can strengthen our bones," Ava explained. 

"What's the 'internet'?" Rhys questioned. 

"That's a topic for later! We'll be heading back pretty soon, it's starting to get dark. Tomorrow we'll go again, but early in the morning," Ava said. 

She sat down between Rhys and Pierce. "The air here is pretty fresh you know. It's perfect for some peace," she said. 

_ Peace _ , Leif thought. Earf was very peaceful. No killing, no screaming, just the sound of the wind. The feeling was weird, but very welcoming. 

Leif had to admit, it was nice to feel safe once in a while. His eyes then widened in shock and he hot himself.  _ Don't let your guard down. Earf might be peaceful, but it isn't safe! _ he warned himself. He glanced at Ava, who was looking up with a strange look on her face. 

The girl seemed to be in a daze, snapping out of it when Rhys asked her something. She then showed a smile, that didn't feel like a smile at all. 

Leif narrowed his eyes. Something about that look on her face bothered him, very much. 

Ava then stood up, telling everyone they're coming home. Following Ava's steps, Leif noticed that Ava was being very odd. 

She wasn't as naggy as she was just two hours ago, nor was she replying to any of Asch's comments. Even with Rhys she was talking less, which was pretty unusual since the talk about the human culture the most. 

What was more odd is that she didn't make any eye contact during the way home. 

  
  


-

Leif stared at the ceiling of his room. He wanted to know what's going on with the human sorceress and he wanted to know why she was being so weird during the way home. 

The curiosity got the best of him and he decided he would find out himself. Leif teleported out of his room and walked through the portal and then to Ava's room. 

He unlocked the door and sneaked in, seeing Ava in her room, watching her magic slab. 

"What the- Leif?! How many times are you just entering in my room?!" Ava yelled once she saw him. 

"Oh I just wanted to visit you sorceress. Now, what are you doing?" he asked. 

Ava glared at him, on which Leif just stared back, unfazed by the deadly look on his face. 

"That's none of your business. How, why did you really come here? Not that it's unlikely for you to visit me," she said. 

"Why did you look so weird?" Leif asked the real question. "You weren't responding to any of Asch's comments and you didn't look like you were focusing very much. It's been bugging me a lot."

"Huh? Well, I don't think I changed at all. Maybe you just imagined it. Besides… why would you care about this?" Ava asked, but she trailed off at the end. 

Leif raised his brow. "I just said it hugged me. Why else would I ask you?" he replied. 

Ava's expression didn't change, but something in her eyes seemed to die. "Is that so? Well, here's your answer. I need to sleep now, bye bye!" she said and pushed Leif out. 

\----Ava----

_ I'm stupid to expect him to care about me _ , Ava thought and hit her head on the door. She slid down, sighing.  _ It wouldn't hurt for one of them to care, right? _ she thought, turning so her back touched the door. But then again, they are from a different world. I shouldn't be too sad about this. 

Ava walked to her bed and continued watching the video. 

  
  


The next day came and surprisingly she got no visits. It felt pretty nice if she was being honest. Walking out, she saw the others already in their human clothes. 

Ava was glad she didn't have to help them change. That experience was rather… interesting. She clapped her hands, smiling brightly. "Okay, I'm bring you all out for a picnic," Ava said. 

"And what's that?" Leif asked. 

Ava giggled. "You'll see. Now, make sure to not act too weird when we come outside. I still have lots to teach you guys and I appreciate it if you all go along with me," she said. 

"Oh and please do NOT use your magic. Humans don't react well when you do that. You'll probably get shot or captured and experimented on. And trust me, I know a lot of things that can go wrong with that," Ava warned. 

The guys looked at her in shock, not knowing what to reply to that, so they only nodded. They walked out the apartment right to the elevator. 

"Ava?" someone called. Ava's head snapped to her right and she paled. 

"Jake! Fancy seeing you here!" she stuttered. 

"Uuh? In the hallway? And who are these guys?" Jake asked. 

Asch was about to reply, but Ava cut him off. "They're my friends! You know, I actually have friends! Now we're going out for picnic, see? Well, it's nice seeing you Jake, but we gotta go!" she hurried inside the elevator. 

Jake joined in. "Why are you in a hurry?" he asked, almost hurt by the way Ava was trying to avoid him. 

Ava sighed. "Well, you see. I don't want Mrs. Oats to get the wrong idea of me hanging out with five guys. She already saw me in an embarrassing with them before and she kinda got the wrong idea? She also shared some things with me that recently, I don't want to know…" she explained. 

"What… kind of things? Wait, you know what? I don't want to know either. I'm glad you have someone to hang around with. How come I've never seen you interact with them?" Jake asked. 

Ava sweat dropped, laughing nervously. "W-Well, they're from a different place! You know, online friends and all!" she laughed. 

The elevator reached the bottom floor and Ava was glad they could get out. She said goodbye to Jake and led the guys to the park. 

"Who was that?" Noi asked. 

"Ah, that was Jake. The landlord of the place I live on," Ava replied. 

"Lord?! Can we kill him?!" Leif yelled in excitement. That earned him some weird stares. 

"No, he's just the boss of the place I live on! We call them landlords, but they are not lords!" Ava hissed. 

Leif's excitement fell down and he pouted. 

When they arrived, Ava was shocked at the many people that were present in the park. She was sure no one would be in the park, at 8 freaking AM. 

"You guys, please stay be- OH ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" she screamed once she found that they all went their own separate way. 

.

.

.

"Haha! You captured us all!" Leif laughed. Ava was breathing heavily, sitting on the blanket and catching her breath. 

"You. Guys. Are. The. Worst," she breathes through each. "Thankfully you guys didn't make any large scenes. But next time, don't just walk away!" she scolded. 

She placed down the basket with food. "Let's just eat now. If you have any questions, just ask," she said. 

"Why are we sitting here and eating?" Noi asked. 

"What we're doing is called a picnic. Picnic is something humans do to bond," Ava explained. 

Pierce was the next one to ask. "Why? Bonding isn't necessary at all."

Ava raised her brow. "Umm? What do you mean by that? Isn't bonding something you guys normally do?" she asked, feeling a bit bad for the guys. Much to her shock, they shook her head.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't know," Ava apologized. "But… if you guys don't bond… them how can any of you be close? I mean, humans are social creatures. Interacting is one of the key aspects to be successful human," she tried to explain. 

"Do you care for us?" Pierce asked. This silenced Ava, who had a very shocked look on her face. 

"D-Does it look like that? I mean, I don't usually cars about someone," she stuttered. 

"Do you care for us?" Pierce repeated his question. Ava looked down, not knowing what to say to that. 

"Y-You know, for a guy that normally doesn't speak. You sure say some deep sentences. And it's not like I care care. It's in my nature to just… you know… care?" 

"Then why do you keep us?" Pierce asked. "We Deamos normally don't tolerate those who don't benefit us. So why keep us?" he continued. 

Ava looked down. "L-Let's eat! Hmmm, the food is pretty good!" she avoided the question. 

"Human sorceress, answer him!" Asch demanded. But he did take one of the sandwiches out. He bit in it and his eyes shined. 

Ava didn't answer at all. She pulled off a convincing smile. "Well, I didn't actually keep you guys. More like, you guys forced me to keep you! But why do you guys keep me?" she asked. 

"Because you benefit us," Pierce replied, getting a glare from Rhys. 

Ava laughed, feeling sad on the inside. "Anyways! Let's eat guys!" she said with a smile. When they started to feast on their food, Ava looked at her sandwich with a sigh. 

_ What did I even expect? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Leif’s curiosity and Johnny’s support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write Ava as someone who's good yet bad at hiding her real emotions. She's more closed off than immediately telling the guys her problem. She won't be crying in front of them unless she's in total stress. 
> 
> Also, my headcanon is that Johnny isn't an ordinary cat. Not really something from Deamos, but Johnny is pretty smart for a cat. Referencing by the Tylenol and him commenting and 'talking' with Ava.

\----Ava----

Waking up in her bed, Ava was confused of how she got here in the first place. She remembered being tired once they returned home and resting her head on Rhys's shoulder. 

What was more odd was that no one visited her inside her house. She didn't hear any noise, except for some small whispers. Ava walked to her door and opened it slightly, seeing the TV on and the guys sitting on the couch, presumably resting. 

It’s the most calm she had ever seen them. Ava knew that some of them, especially Asch, Leif and Rhys were restless in a new environment. She couldn’t blame them. They live in a different world, that works unlike theirs. 

Ava closed her door and walked to her desktop. On there was her stack of papers her father sent her. She took on one of the papers and called her father, informing things she noted down and telling him she’ll sent them later on. 

Her phone started to ring after she hung up the call with her dad. Ava raised her brow, looking at the ID. Much to her dismay, it was Lorelai. So Ava put her phone on the desk, letting it ring until the call informed the caller that the person they tried to call isn’t going to answer it. 

Johnny, who sat on her bed staring at his owner, jumped down and ran up to Ava’s desk, answering the call. 

Lorelai: Hello? Ava?

Ava’s eyes widened and she glared at her cat, pushing Johnny off. Johnny meowed, landing on his feet and walking out the room. Ava never knew how a cat would be able to do things like talk to her and answer phones.

With a sigh, she answered the phone. 

Ava: Lorelai! What do you need?

Lorelai: Took you long enough to answer girl! Anyways, I wanted to know if you could start an insta account!

Ava: Uuh, no. I’m not interested to do that. 

Lorelai: Come on! We could follow each other and I can see what you’re doing!

Ava: Lorelai, I have work. You know, actual work at my father’s company. And I’m busy with other things. Starting an insta account won’t be a smart choice, you know, for someone who’s actually busy.

Lorelai: Oh come on! I know you want to! It wouldn’t hurt to start one, would it? 

Ava: Lorelai, I said no. Now, let me continue my work~

Lorelai: … Okay…

Ava was about to hang up, but some other voices stopped her action. Her curiosity got the better of her and she placed the phone down. She recognized those voices as Steve’s, Kristin’s and Lorin’s. Her heart started to get heavy and she sat down.

Steve: Calling Ava again? You know that girl’s a lost cause.

Lorelai: Um…

Steve: Leave her in the past Lorelai! Ava’s working, like she said. She doesn’t have any time for fun, guess that’s why she’s so lonely. 

Lorelai: But..

Kristin: I agree with Steve here. I heard Ava was a bitch in high school. She was so stuck up and mean, no one wanted to be with her! Besides, Ava opening an insta account would be so unsuccessful. She’s like.. sooo boring, she’ll hardly get any likes!

Lorelai: Ava-

Lorin: Kristin is right. You should just leave her behind. Ava is a lot case. Just let her be alone. 

Ava stared at her phone with a blank look. The words they spewed out stabbed her in the chest and she hung up. She wanted to hear nothing. “I should wash my face. Heh, don’t look at me like that Johnny. I’m fine,” she said, her voice breaking. Ava walked into her bathroom, washing her face with water. She looked at her own reflection, seeing her red eyes. 

Ava was glad the house was silent. She could have some time alone. Johnny rubbed his head against her legs, meowing sadly. Ava bent down, holding Johnny in her arms.

“I’m fine Johnny. I’m fine...”

—-Leif—-

“Is it me or is the prisoner a bit too quiet now?” Leif asked. He saw Ava silently cutting some food. Her expression was what he could describe as empty. Her spirit, which she calls Johnny, was rubbing himself against her, meowing over and over again. 

Her strange behavior didn’t only bother Leif, it bothered the rest as well. It was turning night and Ava placed the plates with silently. The dinner was extremely suffocating. Her bad mood affected even Noi, which was weird in its own way.

Ava finished her food first, a smile on her face. “I’m going outside for some fresh air. You guys can stay here, alright?” she said, her voice sounding very odd. Leif narrowed his eyes. 

Ava left the apartment without saying anything, taking her keys with her and closing the door. 

"What's up with her! She's acting weird!" Asch complained. "Her smile was fake as well, it annoys me," he sighed. 

"I'll bring her back," Leif said out of nowhere. 

He jumped out from the window, seeing Ava's back as she crossed the path. She was grabbing her arms, her head low on the pavement as she walked to the park. 

Leif followed her from behind and before he could ask what's wrong, Ava leaned against a light pole. The dim light of the light pole could only show parts of her, the rest swallowed by darkness. Ava was taking some deep breaths, talking to herself. 

"I'll show them. I'll show them that I'm not a lost cause…" she said to herself. She seemed to continue speaking those words to herself. 

"Sor- Ava, I what are you doing?" Leif called out to her. Ava's head turned around as fast as she could, looking at Leif with widened eyes. 

"You've been acting strange. This time even more than usual! What's going on s- Ava!" he demanded. 

"Leif?! Why are you here?! And hide your horns!" Ava yelled, walking up to the former assassin. 

"Not before you tell me what's going on," Leif replied stubbornly. 

"Do you want to get killed?!" Ava hissed. She looked even more angry when Leif laughed at that. 

"Heh, I love thrill, have you forgotten?" he replied. 

Ava sighed, shaking her head. "Hide your horns," she demanded. Ava had a look of content when Leif did as he was told. 

"Now tell me, sorceress, what caused someone as powerful as you to cry?" Leif asked. He watched as Ava's face twisted into one of confusion. 

"I didn't cry," she denied. “Look, no tear marks, nothing,” she said. Ava sighed. “Now, please tell me why you followed after me even though I literally told you I was going outside for some fresh air? And don’t give me that ‘You looked different’ excuse,” she demanded. 

“Ava?” someone called out to the human sorceress. Leif didn’t recognize the voice, so he looked at Ava for help. He was a bit surprised to see her pale expression. Right in front of him, was Ava standing there, face pale and body trembling slightly. 

But she wasn’t scared. 

There was no fear in her eyes, but more like anger. It was different from the anger that royal brat had. 

“Ava! Fancy seeing you here! But why are you out so late?” the girl who called Ava cheered. She was a brunette, more lighter skin and wore lots of blue. Leif and the girl made eye contact. 

Behind that girl were three other people. One blonde girl, on brunet and one dark haired guy. They were whispering to each other, looking at both Ava and Leif. 

Leif could hear what they were whispering and glared at them. “You know her Ava?” he asked Ava. 

Ava nodded. “Uuh yeah! Leif, this is Lorelai! Lorelai, this is Leif,” she introduced. “Oh look at the time! Leif, let’s go home!” she said with a hurried tone. 

“Oh come on Ava! Can’t we catch up?” Lorelai asked, grabbing Ava’s arm.

Leif noticed how Ava seemed like she really want to avoid them. “Hey Ava, let’s go home. Asch and the rest are waiting for us," he smiled. 

Ava cast him a grateful look and nodded. "Oh right! Well, it seems like I'm a bit busy right now. See ya!" Ava waved goodbye, leaving with Leif, who followed behind her silently. 

When they arrived at the apartment, Leif was pushed aside by Asch as he started to interrogate Ava. 

It wasn't his business, so Leif went and joined with the rest, who were watching TV. "What happened?" Noi asked as Leif sat down. 

"The human sorceress has some enemies. I saw her hiding back glare when a group of other humans called her out. She also looked very scared of something. Don't know what though," Leif replied. 

"Enemies? Fascinating. It seems like the human sorceress isn't on friendly terms with everyone then. Guess that scratched off the possibility of Earf being an all too peaceful place," Rhys replied. 

\----Asch---

Asch wanted answers. The prisoner was acting too suspicious and he didn't like it one bit. Having his patience almost run out, he forcefully pushed Ava against the wall, preventing her from escaping. 

"You've been odd the whole day and I demand answers! What in the world causes you to act like this?!" he demanded. 

"I haven't been odd at all! It's just how humans are! So let me go Asch!" Ava yelled back at him, fueling his anger. Out of fury, Asch started a fire with his hands, burning Ava's arm in the process. 

Her yell of pain snapped him out of his anger and he looked in shock at the burn marks on her arms. Ava was holding her arms, glaring at Asch with the most deadliest look he had ever seen.

"W-Wait, I didn't me-"

"Save it Asch. Just leave me alone," Ava cut him off harshly, pushing the prince of Deamos aside and storming to her room. 

Asch heard a whistle from afar. "Not cool Asch!" yelled Leif. 

Asch threw a fireball at him and Leif teleported away. 

Asch at last looked at his hand, sighing. The look on Ava's face was burned in his mind. 

And he felt something Deamos' shouldn't feel. 

Guilt.

\----Ava----

Ava hissed in pain as she put water on her burn marks. What Asch did was inexcusable. Ava was glad it wasn't that bad of a mark nor was it permanent, the only was that it was hurting by touch. Ava sighed, looking over at Johnny, who began meowing again. 

"What is it now Johnny?" Ava asked. Johnny rubbed himself against her legs and Ava picked him up. She held him close and sighed. "I don't feel like I can open up… Is that bad Johnny?" she asked. 

Johnny meowed at that, bumping his head against hers. Ava laughed softly yet sadly. "You're right. I shouldn't put myself down now. I should be more confident. You know what? Let me start an insta account!" she said with confidence. 

Johnny happily meowed, purring when Ava scratched his head. His purr calmed Ava down more than she could ask for.

She was glad Johnny was in her life. Because if it were not for him, she wouldn't know what to rely on other than her dads. 

\---Johnny---

Johnny landed on his feet, following behind Ava as she started to lift up her shirt. He sat down, watching as Ava took a picture of herself. 

_ Master is doing something weird again and some parts are darker than other parts on her arm _, he thought as he stared at Ava's arms. 

_ Master is sad. I want master to be happy _, Johnny thought as he jumped on the table. An idea then crossed his mind. He meowed, getting Ava's attention. 

_ Put me in _, he meowed. Ava seemed to get the idea and nodded, placing Johnny on her shoulder. She made a strange face in the camera and Johnny meowed. 

One click and they were on screen. Johnny watched as his owner pushed some buttons. He heard footsteps with his high hearing and heard the door opening. 

While Ava was cheering over the likes she got with her and Johnny, the five Deamos' walked in. Johnny ran out of the room, avoiding whatever was going to happen next.

He waited and waited, watching the scene unfold. As a cat, there was nothing much he could do. Other than comforting his master, getting pet by Pierce or protecting his master(from Asch). 

He started to groom himself, cleaning his fur. Johnny meowed and meowed, getting a reaction from his owner, who picked him up. 

The scratches from her hand were so nice, Johnny started to purr. 

"Are you hungry Johnny? Come on, it's eating time. I'll take more pictures of you guys later. Just, don't argue," she said and Johnny jumped down.

He ran to his food bowl, patiently waiting for his meal. And a meal he got. Johnny meowed and happily ate his food, feeling his stomach getting full. 

For the rest of the day, Johnny was sleeping on his bed, hearing the things unfold.

\----Ava----

"Okay, Leif. It looked like you lost. Asch had more like than you," Ava read the result. Asch had a look of victory on his face while Leif was appalled. 

"I can't accept that!" Leif yelled and lifted Ava up. "I'll have more likes than you, Asch!" he screamed and jumped down from the building.

It was still night out, so not many people were outside. Fortunately for Ava, none of them even noticed that Leif jumped down from an **apartment window**. 

Ava is so going to scold him later on..

Leif ran to a different park. He placed her down and grabbed both of her arms. Ava hissed in pain, flinching. 

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to do that. Make me have more like human sorceress," Leif apologized, then demanded. 

Ava sighed. "Why do you want to be better than Asch anyways?" she asked. 

"Because it's fun to see him suffer from a loss! You know, me being a former assassin, I was the second strongest. I'm proud of it still, but I want to be better. And what's better to humiliate Asch with the fact that I'm better than him at something," Leif replied. 

Ava hummed. His explanation made a lot of sense. 

"Somehow. For whatever reason, you guys don't scare me at all," she deadpanned. 

"Hehe, that's because you're a powerful sorceresses! Now, make me have more likes than that royal brat," he said.

Ava sighed. "Hide your horns. Go there to that fountain," she said. Ava ruffled his hair a little. "Here, pretend you're drinking this. It's a simple picture, but it's very effective," she explained. 

Leif posed and Ava took a picture. She sighed and published the picture. "Well, we'll see how things go on," she said and smiled. 

"I'm sure going to win!" Leif yelled in victory. Ava rolled her eyes, giggling a little bit. 

"Now that we're done, let's go home."

\---Noi---

To say the others weren't furious would be a big lie. Asch was about to jump out of the window too if it weren't for Rhys and Pierce. 

But he did wonder. Where did Leif take Ava? Lately Noi noticed that Leif started to hang out with Ava more. He didn't really mind it, but it looked like the former assassin took a bit of liking towards the human female. 

Noi could say the same with Asch and Rhys. Pierce not so much, although he had his share of moment. 

It was only Noi who didn't spend much time with the human sorceress. Aside from that one day where she kindly handed him a blanket, they don't communicate much.

And he didn't like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
